


Her True Love

by ordinarylittleme



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Her True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/gifts).



They had been careful. Nobody knew of those lovely times, when Violet and Isadora had slipped away together at night, barefoot and blushing as they kissed beneath the moonlight. They risked suspension, but when they looked into each other's eyes, they knew it was worth it.  
_"I love you, Isadora."_  
"I love you too, Violet. I'll love you like the stars above-"  
"I'll love you till I die."  
There was something else between them, too, because Isadora would risk being kidnapped and killed for Violet, and so Violet risked getting left behind and heartbroken for Isadora. Her Isadora, with the sweet smiles and words and gestures that always made Violet smile like she never knew happiness before. It was such an _unfortunate_ event that these circumstances were tested, and Violet's eyes filled with tears as she glanced up into the murky sky and watched her love drift farther and farther away from her, taking her heart along for the ride.  
And the events after that - the penthouse, the village, the carnival - were all miserably terrible, and there didn't seem much hope that the rest of her future wouldn't be the same dreariness over and over. Well, there was Quigley, who was _almost_ Isadora, in the way he smiled and the way he talked about her inventions like she was Thomas Edison. He made her heart flutter but there wasn't anything else, because he simply wasn't his sister.  
Violet kept her eyes fixated to the sky, not really optimistic anymore, but still wishing, deep down, for something to land. Preferably for a dark-haired girl with a sweet smile to land.  
Well, her wish was granted - a dark-haired girl with a sweet smile _did_ land, but it wasn't Isadora. It was Fiona, and she was lovely and made Violet's heart flutter and stop, but there wasn't anything else because Fiona would only risk her life for her brother, not her, and she wasn't Isadora anyway.  
_"You promised me forever."  
"Well, sometimes promises are broken."_


End file.
